criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Crime and Punishment
Crime and Punishment is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred first case overall. It is the final case to take place in The 1960s. Plot Outside the Soviet embassy in Washington, D.C., Jack and the player met up with Nicoletta Marconi, who had agreed to team up with the team to steal Leonardo da Vinci's treatise from Soviet ambassador Lev Romanov previously, after which she told the team to infiltrate the embassy once she disabled the security system. When the signal was given, the team went in, only to find Lev strangled to death on the embassy driveway. The Soviet security personnel then tasked the team to carry out the investigation. Mid-investigation, the team found out that Marina had disobeyed Amy's orders and met Lev in secret, forcing the team to flag her as a suspect. Marina later informed the team that Lev had spoken in the US Congress earlier that week. Soon afterwards, news of Lev's murder spread on Soviet news, heightening tensions between the Soviet Union and the USA. During the investigation, they also found a film recorder showing a young Natasha Romanova. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Congressman Graham Winslow for the murder. Winslow admitted to killing the ambassador to kickstart an armed conflict between the Soviet Union and USA so that the USA could wipe out the Soviet Union immediately. The team then took him to the judge to answer for his crimes. Despite the arrest, neither the Soviets nor the Americans were willing to back down from the armed conflict. Suspecting that both sides thought that backing down would show that they were weak, Marina and the player collaborated with FBI Agent Bucky Johnson to send fake messages to both sides of the war stating that the other side had backed down. Meanwhile, Nicoletta told Jack and the player that she had found Da Vinci's treatise in Lev's fallout shelter and that she had hidden it in one of the embassy driveway's bushes. They found the treatise and sent it to Kai, who said that the pages with the formula on time travel were missing. However, Kai said that he could accurately target a jump to Renaissance France with what he had in order to ask Da Vinci himself about the formula. Kai then asked the team to find some plutonium to power up the time machine. They then tricked KGB Agent Zavrazin into revealing that Lev had a plutonium stockpile in his bunker. The team then got some plutonium to power up the time machine. After all the events, with the missile crisis averted, Amy gave the green light for the team to travel to the Renaissance. Summary Victim *'Lev Romanov' (found strangled in the Soviet embassy courtyard) Murder Weapon *'Garotte Watch' Killer *'Graham Winslow' Suspects C301P1.png|Marina Romanova C301P2.png|Ekaterina Romanova C301P3.png|Nicoletta Marconi C301P4.png|Zavrazin C301P5.png|Graham Winslow Quasi-suspect(s) C301PQ1.png|Bucky Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer read Crime and Punishment. *The killer uses Breath Spray. *The killer knows Morse Code. *The killer has a Mole. *The killer is over 40 years old. Crime Scenes C301CS1A.jpg|Embassy Gate C301CS1B.jpg|Embassy Driveway C301CS2A.jpg|Secret Bunker C301CS2B.jpg|Bunker Desk C301CS3A.jpg|Congress Hall C301CS3B.jpg|Congress Seats Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Embassy Gate. (Clues: Locked Box, Victim's Pin, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Lev Romanov) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Lev Romanov Doll; New Suspect: Marina Romanova) *Confront Marina about meeting with her grandfather. (Prerequisite: Lev Romanov Doll found; New Suspect: Ekaterina Romanova) *Inform Ekaterina Romanova of her husband's murder. (Prerequisite: Marina interrogated; Crime Scene Unlocked: Secret Bunker) *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Prerequisite: Ekaterina interrogated; Clues: Box of Supplies, Strange Weapon) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Headlamp; New Suspect: Nicoletta Marconi) *Ask Nicoletta Marconi what happened after she broke in. (Prerequisite: Headlamp found) *Examine Strange Weapon. (New Suspect: Zavrazin) *Find out what Zavrazin was doing at the time of the murder. (Prerequisite: Zavrazin decoded) *Examine Victim's Pin. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Breath Spray) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer read Crime and Punishment) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Congress Hall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Morse Code Message) *Analyze Morse Code Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Morse Code; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bunker Desk) *Investigate Bunker Desk. (Prerequisite: Morse Code Message analyzed; Clues: Lie Detector Machine Detector Paper, Alarm Button) *Examine Lie Detector Paper. (Result: Lie Detector Results Detector Machine) *Analyze Lie Detector Machine. (12:00:00) *Confront Zavrazin about the victim's interrogation. (Prerequisite: Lie Detector Machine analyzed; Profile updated: Zavrazin read Crime and Punishment and knows Morse Code) *Examine Alarm Button. (Result: Pink Fragments) *Examine Pink Fragments. (Result: Shrimp Cocktail) *Find out why Nicoletta Marconi triggered the alarm. (Prerequisite: Shrimp Cocktail identified under microscope; Profile updated: Nicoletta knows Morse Code) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Restored Newspaper Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Graham Winslow) *Ask Congressman Winslow how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Graham Winslow identified; Profile updated: Winslow uses Breath Spray) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Congress Seats. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Film Recorder, Blackmail Letter) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Confront Ekaterina Romanova about leaving the country. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket restored; Profiles updated: Ekaterina read Crime and Punishment, uses Breath Spray and knows Morse Code; Zavrazin uses Breath Spray) *Examine Film Recorder. (Result: Film Recorder Roll) *Ask Marina about fighting with her grandfather. (Prerequisite: Film Recorder unlocked; Profile updated: Marina read Crime and Punishment and uses Breath Spray) *Examine Blackmail Letter. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Question Congressman Winslow about the blackmail letter. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Winslow read Crime and Punishment and knows Morse Code) *Investigate Embassy Driveway. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Crime and Punishment Book, Rosebush) *Examine Killer's Book. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a Mole) *Examine Rosebush. (Result: Garotte Watch) *Analyze Garotte Watch. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Garotte Watch; Attribute: The killer is over 40 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Times Are A-Changing (5/5). (No stars) Times Are A-Changing (5/5) *Explain our idea to stop the nuclear crisis to Agent Johnson. (Available after unlocking Times Are A-Changing) *Investigate Bunker Desk. (Prerequisite: Bucky interrogated; Clue: Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Code Machine) *Analyze Code Machine. (06:00:00) *Transmit false messages of peace from Agent Johnson's office. (Prerequisite: Code Machine analyzed; Reward: Hippie Face) *Ask Nicoletta Marconi where the treatise is. (Available after unlocking Times Are A-Changing; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Embassy Gate. (Prerequisite: Nicoletta interrogated; Clue: Locked Cylinder) *Examine Locked Cylinder. (Result: Da Vinci's Treatise) *Analyze Da Vinci's Treatise. (06:00:00) *See if Zavrazin can help locate plutonium. (Prerequisite: Da Vinci's Treatise analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Prerequisite: Zavrazin interrogated; Clue: Radioactive Items) *Examine Radioactive Items. (Result: Plutonium Vial) *Analyze Plutonium Vial. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime (in Renaissance)! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off Russian author Fyodor Dostoevsky's novel of same name. **Additionally, the novel appears as one of the clues in the killer's profile of the case. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This case, Under the Skin, No Place Like Home, The King's Shadow, and Going Once, Going Twice, Dead!, are the only district/region/time period finale cases in which the killer made no previous appearances prior to the events of those cases. *In the "Congress Hall" crime scene, a "We Can Do It!" poster and the Statue of Liberty can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:The 1960s